Cookies
by TwirlWriter
Summary: Obi-Wan helps an Earth Girl with the hardest thing to do after 10 years old sell Girl Scout Cookies.


Title-Cookies Rating-PG Author- SithTwirler Disclamer-GL ows evey thing starwars. The Girl Scouts own themsevles. I don't know who own the Child Play Movies but I don't. I make no money so don't sue. Notes- I know this fic is really dumb but the plot bunny jsut wouldn't go away till I wrote it. I guess this is my way of venting all those years of trying to sell cookies and not being cute anymore. I wish I had Obi-Wan to help me.  
  
"The things I do." You mumble as you walk down the street in you khaki skirt and blue top complete with sash. 'Why did I ever agree to sell cookies this year!' You think to yourself 'Because your a Girl Scout you've been one since you we're 6 and never had the heart to stop' the annoying little voice inside you head says. "Crap" you say as the wagon tips over and the boxes spill. 'I'm 18 years old walking around my neighborhood with Girl Scout cookies! I must be the biggest loser in the world!' "You're not a loser and you look cute in the uniform" A familiar voice says behind you "No I'm a loser a big stupid loser and to make it worse I love doing this stuff, dumb heart" You say turning to Obi-Wan "I think it's wonderful you try to make your world better its noble of you," He says helping you up and taking the wagon handle form you. "Oh what ever you just like the outfit and you know it?" you say rolling your eyes. "Hey wait a minute what are you doing here I thought you had a mission to the outer rim?" "Ummmmmm well my Master talked the council into giving us some vacation time inside." He said smiling at you "You mean Master Jinn refused to go on the mission and the council didn't want to put up with him and sent the two of you here." You say laughing "Pretty much anyway how are the cookie sells going?" He asks "Not good its unless to try and sell these thing after your a brownie your just not cute any more." you sigh "Oh come on it can't be that hard," He says raising an eyebrow at you "Oh wanna bet braid boy! Come on I'll show you" you say and you walk up to the first house and ring the door bell. You straighten yourself up as the door opens but the second it does the old man inside says "Not interested" and slams the door in your face "See! Its impossible!" You say "Well maybe he is having a bad day." Obi tells you "Whatever lets get going" you say dragging him to more houses. After 10 "not interested" 15 "I all ready have some" and 5 just slamming the door before you even say something you deiced you should call it quits "Well now do you believe me! Its impossible NO ONE under the age of 10 can sell these things!" You tell Obi pouting big time "Give me one house and I'll sell some" he tells you walking to the last house on the block "What, you think you can sell them?" you ask him "Yes it can't be that hard," he says smugly "OK fine" you say handing him the cookies "Thank you" he says and walks up to the door after about 3 minuets of talking to the old lady at the door he walks back "HA I knew it you couldn't sell them could you!" you say grinning "Oh on the contrary she went to get her checkbook she'll take the lot," He says grabbing the wagon handle form your stunned hands "Wha- how this isn't possible!" You stammer as he walks up and gives the cookies to the woman and even gets a hug "See love it's easy you have got to work on your people skills," he says as he puts an arm around your waist But then a thought comes to you."O my gosh! FORCE ABUSE!!! You mind whammed that poor old woman into buying the cookies didn't you!" you yell at him "I use what resources that were available to me you never said I couldn't use the force" He says smiling and pulling you closer "But it wro-" you try to protest but its no use He's kissing you 'Darn not fair he's to smug for his own good' you think as he kisses you "Well are we done I would like to get to a funnier put of my vacation such as spend time with you out of that outfit" he says grinning evilly You glare at him and say"Nice try but no" "What your going to wear that uniform for two weeks sorry love but I like you better in jeans and you Duck Tape is Like the Force shirt." He says laughing "Fine what every lets just get back to my moms house she'll flip when she sees we sold all the cookies then we can go back to my apartment I got a new horror flick I got to make you sit though" You say walking towards your moms house "Ummm Horror flick it's not the one about the doll that kills every one right?" he asks running to catch up with you "UMMMM you'll have to find out won't ya" you say laughing evilly at his horrified expression who knew the Chucky movies would scare the crap out of a Jedi. You walk into your moms' house with Obi in toe "Hey mom! All the cookies are sold" you yell "What how did y- Oh hello Ben how are you!" your mom says beaming "I am fine and my Master sends his best wishes" He said "Oh well tell I him said hello, oh its good that your helping with the cookie sells because we had an over order I have 50 more cases for you to sell have fun" your mom tells you point to another pile of the cookies "Well looks like the movie will have to wait" Obi tells you as he loads the wagon again 'Wait a sec here is the ship" you ask a plan forming in your overly exhausted brain "Ummmm hidden near the hotel why?" he asks you "Well I think its time to take Girl Scout cookie universal any way I've seen those Senators eat and spend money lets go Jedi" you say walking out of the house "Oh this is going to be good," Obi says following you 


End file.
